1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor element, a method of manufacturing an inductor element, and a wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-158450 describes a printed wiring board having an inductor element incorporated in the core material. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.